Ultra Emo Overlord of Ultimate Magic
|-|Serious= |-|Casual= Summary One of the notable powerhouses of the Insanity Reformation Arc. He was once a regular high school student, minus the part that he's incredibly emo and emotional at the same time. Such an existence is paradoxical but regardless he turned towards the occult and always tried to learn the meaning of the world. Though an event in his academy caused him to quit and leave, never to come back again, he found enlightenment from a newfound savior. His understanding of the Savior, who is a woman, made him believe he found his purpose. Now, this enlightened young man has turned to the true winning side, believing that he must help spread the word of the god of the future. Or rather, the goddess. Who goes by the name of Salem. And as his classification of an Overlordd Level Monster? He's certain to make that happen. Appearance and Personality He's short. Noticeably quite hammy and prideful. Out of the association, he's one of the most talkative and boastful, to the point that his speeches could actually make enemies disoriented. Even fellow monsters suffer from that. Though it's not a surprising weakness and he has enough common sense to finish off his enemies during his talks and is always raising his defenses against any sort of enemy. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Keith (Real name), Lil guy, Ultra Emo Overlord of Ultimate Magic (Official self-proclaimed title) Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Verse Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Mage, Sorcerer Supreme Date of Birth: ???? Zodiac/Horoscope: Capricorn Birthplace: Vale Weight: Light Height: Small Likes: Power, dark magic Dislikes: Being called small, being underestimated Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Dark purple to the point of being black Hobbies: Practicing Magic, Tormenting handsome people Values: Darkness, Pride Martial Status: Single forever Status: Deceased Affiliation: Insanity Reformation Organization Previous Affiliation: Independent Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Was able to survive being choked), Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (His darkness could appear as acidic liquid that burns anything it touches), Barrier creation, Aura, Enhanced Senses (Could sense an S-Class Hero is alive), Presence Concealment (Could hide his presence from a skilled S-Class Hero), Darkness Ice Magic (Can cause ice dark type attacks that freeze enemies), Death Manipulation (Can invoke death to others), Power Nullification (Can temporarily kill an ability), Negation of up to Mid-High level regen, Fire Manipulation and Heat Generation (His darkness could deal flame-like properties), Limited Air Manipulation and Telekinesis (Can deprive someone of air), Teleportation Attack Potency: Island level (With his strength he was able to whack away an S-Class hero away from him. Completely overwhelmed the S-Class Hero he was facing. Was able to keep up with an SS-Class Hero briefly) up to Continent level (Was able to put Qrow out of commision with his attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic to Subrelativistic (Was able to dodge an SS-Class's attacks. Able to keep track of Qrow despite him going seriously) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Island class Durability: Island level (Survived being slammed down by an S-Class Hero) up to Continent level with his barriers (His barriers are completely untouched by regular S-Class Heroes. Qrow could not get through his barriers) Stamina: Very high. Range: Influence reaches up to the atmosphere. Standard Equipment: Arcane Staff. Intelligence: In high school he was a prodigy and was supposed to skip 3 years but chose to stay as he is. Very academically gifted with the arcane and dark arts. Weaknesses: Gets very vocal when called out for his style. Ends up a mess if he gets too injured, example when he lost an arm. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Art - Emo Series Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Poison Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:GDF verse characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users